Metamorphosis S4
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: Dean confronts Sam about his psychic abilities before getting a job tracking down someone with a vicious appetite.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: These fics are based on real episodes from Supernatural. The characters and plots belong to the creator and writers for the show. If you want background on the new character you can read the previous episodes.

Metamorphosis

They arrived just in time for the big finale. Sam and Ruby stood in front of a demon that was tied to a chair, bound by a devil's trap. The demon was none to happy.

"I'd watch myself if I were you." Sam warned him.

"Why? Because you're Sam Winchester, big time hero? Yet here you are slutting around with a demon, real hero. Tell me hero, tell me about those months without your brother. About what you and this bitch do in the dark. Tell me."

Sam grimaced and raised his hand. The demon gagged and the black smoke seeped out of his mouth.

Dean looked like he was going to be sick, he turned to Kayla and lowered his voice while Sam and Ruby spoke. "You've seen him do this before?"

She nodded. "He exorcises them, kind of like how he can talk to me, in my head. He does the incantation…"

"And you thought this was ok? You think what he's doing is ok?" He was trying not to lose it; she could see the anger on his face.

"It saves the bodies if the demons haven't destroyed them, it's a lot more effective than Ruby's knife plus he can still do it if they try to gag him or…"

"_Enough._" He walked into the room, Sam paled when he saw him. "Well, anything you want to tell me now Sam?"

He glanced to Kayla behind him and set the guy down in a chair. "Dean, just wait. Let me…"

"Ruby." He glared at her. "You worthless piece of…" he couldn't even finish his sentence; he jerked the knife out of his pocket and attacked her.

Sam wrestled the knife away and Ruby went after Dean, holding him up against the wall by the throat.

"Call her off Sam!" Kayla yelled at him.

"Ruby! Stop! Ruby!" She looked at him. "Back off."

Dean looked at her as she stepped back. "Well aren't you an obedient little bitch?"

"Ruby, he's hurt. Go."

She grimaced but helped the man up.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"To the ER, unless you wanna go another round first." She took the guy outside.

Sam looked at him. "Dean."

But he walked past him and left the room.

"Dean!" Sam called after him but he didn't stop. He sighed and turned to Kayla. "I told you I would tell him."

"When? When he saw you do it out in the field? That would have gone over well."

"Kind of like this did? How did you even find us?"

"Castiel gave him the address." She shook her head. "I don't know Sam, if the angels are big on this maybe you should rethink it."

She drove around with Dean for hours without him saying a word. He just blared his music and drove aimlessly back and forth down stretches of back roads. When he finally pulled back into the motel parking lot she had no idea what conclusion he'd come to.

Dean parked in front of the room and clicked the music off. "You want to take a break?"

"A break?"

"Yeah, you and me, we'll hit Vegas or wherever. We could even kick it at Dom's resort." He got out of the car and headed for the room.

"But, we can't take a break Dean we're up against the apocalypse."

"Apocalypse." He scoffed and went into the room.

Sam stood. "Dean."

He didn't answer him, just set his bag out and started shoving clothes into it.

"Dean what are you doing? Are you leaving?" He looked at Kayla.

She shrugged. _Your guess is as good as mine._

"Ah you don't need me. You and Ruby can go fight demons."

"Dean. Come on man…"

Sam reached out and grabbed his arm as he walked by and Dean spun and caught him square in the jaw with a right hook. He straightened up, he had expected it.

"Satisfied?"

He punched him again.

"Dean." He held his hand up, she didn't need to be a part of this conversation.

"Do you have any idea how far off the reservation you've gone? How far from normal, from human?!"

"All I'm doing is exorcising demons."

"With your mind!" He yelled. "What else can you do?"

"I can send them back to hell but it only works with demons."

He grabbed him and shoved him back. "What else can you do?"

"I told you! I should have said something Dean, and I'm sorry. It shouldn't have been her place to tell you. But try to look at the other side!"

Augh with that bullshit again. "The other side?" What was with these two? How could they think this is right?

"I'm pulling demons out of innocent people!"

"Use the knife!"

"The knife kills the victim! What I do, most of them survive! Dean, I've saved more people in the last few months than we do in a year!"

He shook his head. "Is that what Ruby told you? She's manipulating you Sam, she tricked you into using your powers. This is a slippery slope, and it's only going to get darker and darker."

"I won't let it go too far."

Dean fought back the urge to sock him again and instead went for the lamp, Kayla caught him by the wrist and he jerked away from her. "Don't you stand up for him! Don't you see this has already gone too far?!"

"You're not even listening! You're not even telling him what's wrong with what he's doing!" She was desperately against arguing with him but she didn't want him to say something to Sam he'd regret. She just wanted him to be rational.

"What's wrong?! He using supernatural powers!" He walked up to Sam. "If I didn't know you, I'd want to _hunt_ you." Dean spit the words out in complete sincerity. "And so would other hunters."

"He doesn't mean it." She couldn't stop herself from saying it; not when Sam teared up the way he did.

Dean spun to face her, he couldn't believe this. "Are you kidding me right now?" He swallowed hard against his betrayal. "You've obviously chosen your side on this, so let this be between me and my brother."

"Then talk to him like your brother Dean, please."

"Get the hell out!"

She didn't argue this time, she walked out.

"Dude."

"Sam if you tell me how I should talk to her I _swear_ to God."

He nodded. "Dean, you were gone. I was here, we had to keep on fighting without you. And what I'm doing, it works."

"Yeah? Well if it's so terrific, then why'd you lie about it to me? Why you tell Kayla _not_ to tell me? Why, did an _angel_ tell me to stop you?"

He looked at him. "What?"

"Cas told me if I didn't stop you, he would. You know what that means Sam? That means that _God_ doesn't want you doing this. So don't stand there and tell me that everything is all good."

His phone rang, Sam took a deep breath and answered it. "Yeah? Hey, Travis. Yeah, good to hear your voice too. Well now's not really a good time." He paused and glanced to Dean. "Ok, well give me the details."

Dean walked outside and saw Kayla leaned against the building. "Hey."

"Are you done?" She wanted to add _with your temper tantrum_ but refrained.

"I think we've got a job."

"Great." She was short.

"You know why I'm so pissed off."

"Yeah, I get it, I see your standpoint and I see how other hunters could get it wrong, like Gordon for example."

He nodded. "Let's get our stuff together then." He was sure he'd apologize later, but it definitely wasn't gonna happen now.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean filled Sam in on the details of their trip back in time on the way to the job. Travis had given Sam a name, Jack Montgomery and told him to be on the lookout for anything weird. When they were sitting outside the house everything was quiet. The man took a beer out of the refrigerator.

"I've seen big weird, little weird, weird with crazy on top but this guy…" Dean put the binoculars down. "This guy is boring."

"I don't know, Travis seemed pretty sure."

"Kayla." Dean looked back but she was a sleep in the back seat. "Wuss."

They then watched as the man in the house proceeded to shove every bit of meat in the fridge into his mouth; including about a pound of raw hamburger meat, he even slurped up the blood.

Sam put the binoculars down. "I'd say that qualifies as weird."

When they went back to the room, Travis was waiting for them, drinking the beer. Dean grinned when he saw him.

"Travis. See Sam, told you we should have hid the beer."

"Smart ass." He got up and hugged the two of them. "Boys, it's been too long. You must be Kayla." He reached out to shake her hand. "Heard a lot about you."

She shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah especially during you and Sam's little demon holocaust, impressive."

Dean glanced between them.

"We did what we could."

"Man you've gotten tall!" He said, looking at Sam. "Look at ya, grown men. Your dad would be proud, sticking together like this."

Dean forced a smile. "Yeah we're thick as thieves, nothing more important than family."

Travis sat down with them and explained the job in detail. Jack was a rougaru; they were a flesh-craving creature that particularly liked the taste of humans. They were hard to track down, because they actually start out human like anyone else, the gene is passed on through a parent. As the child grows into an adult they start to crave raw meat, human flesh and things of that nature. Once they give in and take that first bite, the transformation is complete and they can never go back. Travis had killed Jack's father years ago.

While Sam went to do research, Kayla helped Dean and Travis set up for the kill. They were preparing some amped up blowtorches, fire was the only thing to take these things out. Sam looked at them questioningly when he came in.

"All set for the kill huh?"

"Yep, fire is the only thing to take these things out once they Hulk out." Travis told him.

"And what if he doesn't, Hulk out?" He sat down with them. "I've been doing some research on Rougarous."

"What, my thirty years of experience isn't enough for you?" Travis looked at him.

"What? No, I just…"

"Sam loves research." Dean noted. "Loves it, keeps it under his pillow next to his KY. It's a sickness."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Everything you said checks out of course, but I found some interesting stories about people who have this rougaru gene or whatever. See, they start to turn, but they never take the final step."

"Really." Dean looked up, he had his attention.

"Yeah see if they don't eat human flesh, they never fully transform."

"So, go vegan stay human?"

"Exactly, or in this case, eat a lot of raw meat. Just not…"

"Long pin!"

"Right."

Travis just looked at him a moment and went to refresh his coffee. "Good on ya for the diligence Sam, but those are just fairy tales. Fact is, every rougaru I ever saw took that bite."

"But that doesn't mean Jack will."

"So what do we do, sit and wait for a body count?"

"No, we talk to him. Tell him what's happening to him and how he can fight it."

"Fight it?" Travis laughed. "Are you kidding me? Have you ever been really hungry? I mean haven't eaten in days hungry? Right then, somebody slaps a big juicy sirloin in front of you, you walking away? That's what we are to him, it's just basic instinct."

Sam shook his head and stood his ground on this. "We're not going to kill him, unless he does something to get killed for." He walked out of the room.

"What's up with your brother?"

"Don't get me started."


	3. Chapter 3

It took him awhile but Sam finally convinced Dean to go talk with Jack. He just wanted to give the guy a chance, they couldn't punish him for something he _might_ do.

"You sure your emotions aren't getting in the way of this Sam?"

"What?"

"I don't know, nice guy, something evil's inside him. Something he can't control, maybe you can relate?"

Sam grit his teeth and threw his hands up. "This is exactly why I've been lying to you Dean! Because of crap like this!"

"What?"

"The way you talk to me, the way you look at me, like I'm some kind of freak!"

"I do not."

"And that! You think I'm some kind of idiot, like I don't know the difference between right and wrong!"

Dean focused on his driving.

Sam sighed. _"What?"_

"Well, do you? I mean, you've been traveling down a pretty dark road Sam."

"You have no idea what I'm going through."

"Then enlighten me!"

"I've got demon blood in me Dean! I've got this disease, and I can't ever rip it out, or scrub it clean! I'm a whole new level of freak! And I'm just trying to take this, _curse_ and make something good out of it. Because I have to!"

Dean grimaced and switched the conversation. "Let's just go talk to the guy, _Jack,_ and see what he says."

They tried to talk to Jack, but he wasn't overly cooperative. That is, if you want to call completely blowing them off, yelling at them and threatening to call the cops not being overly cooperative. When they followed him that night he did stalk a woman to her apartment, but he didn't attack her. That was at least a little encouraging.

When they drove back to Jack's place they saw Travis's car was already there. Apparently he wasn't waiting to play nice. Inside the house everything was quiet, but there was a thick trail of blood going from the living room around to the next room. When they followed it they found what little was left of a human body.

"You think that's Travis?"

"What's left of him." Sam grimaced. "Guess you were right about Jack."

Suddenly Dean was thrown forward into the glass table. Sam grabbed him by the shoulders and he spun around, knocking him twice in the head with the blow torch, knocking him out. Kayla tried to get it from him and felt the sharp pain when it made contact with her head. As much as she tried to fight it, she couldn't stay conscious.


	4. Chapter 4

As she started coming to, Sam's voice echoed quietly in the back of her mind.

_Kayla. Kayla wake up._

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around, she was tied to a chair while Dean lay unconscious, still on the table. She saw the pool of blood under him and Jack was behind him, just looking at him.

_Sam where are you?_

_In the closet, what's going on?_

"That freak tried to burn my wife alive!" Jack yelled towards the closet.

"What? Why?" Sam answered.

"Because," he paused. "I don't know. I guess psychopaths don't have to explain themselves!" There was no way he was telling these guys his wife was pregnant. No way he'd put her in danger again.

Kayla tried not to gag when he trailed a finger through Dean's blood and stuck it into his mouth.

"We never would have hurt her, just let me out of here and we can talk!"

"Talk, right." He turned and saw that Kayla was awake. "Hey pretty lady." He crawled over to her. She could already see the change starting in him; his skin was changing and his eyes were blood red.

_Sam._

_I'm working on it._

_Work faster!_

Jack lingered at her neck, inhaling the scent of rushing blood. "Smells so good…"

"Yeah, thanks for that."

Dean started to open his eyes as Jack started to lean towards her with an open mouth.

"Sam!" She screamed and shoved the chair back hard, trying to get away from him. "Oh my God please don't bite me."

He growled and grabbed the chair, jerking it back towards him.

Sam managed to kick the door open. When Jack turned to defend himself, Sam lit him up like a Christmas tree. He hated that they failed, but he knew what he had to do. Dean pulled Kayla's chair away from the flames and untied her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." She rubbed her arms where the rope had cut in and glanced to Sam. "Sam this…"

"Whatever." He walked out.

They got into the Impala and made their way out of town, just like the end of any other job. Dean was quiet at first, but he wanted to make amends with his brother.

"You did the right thing Sam, he was a monster, there was no turning back."

Sam didn't answer.

"Look I'm sorry, I've been kind of hard on you lately."

"Don't worry about it Dean."

"It's just, your psychic thing scares the crap out of me." He admitted.

"If it's all the same, I don't really want to talk about it."

"What? You don't want to talk?"

"There's nothing left to say, I can't keep explaining myself to you. I can't make you understand."

"Why don't you try?"

"I can't. This blood isn't in you the way its in me. It's just something I gotta deal with."

"Not alone Sammy."

"It doesn't matter." He looked out the window. "These powers, it's playing with fire. I'm done with them, I'm done with everything."

"Really." Dean looked at him. "Well that's a relief. Thank you."

"Don't thank me, I'm not doing it for you. Or for the angels or for anyone. This is my choice. I'm doing it for me."


	5. Chapter 5

Sam had been completely silent the whole way back to the hotel. She was worried about his state of mind right now, after the blow they'd just had with this job. Even Dean seemed worried about him; he was still sitting outside the room when they were done getting their things settled.

"I'm sorry." He said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"It's ok."

"I shouldn't have yelled at you. This psychic stuff, I don't understand it. I don't know how far it can go and I don't know what it could do to him. It just freaks me out."

"I know."

"That being said…" He glanced out the window. "You should probably go talk to him, I know you want to and I know he'll probably talk to you."

Well he was right about that. She smiled and kissed him before slipping her shoes back on.

Kayla stepped outside the room and saw him sitting on the bench with his head down, no doubt drowning in a void of defeat. "Sam." He didn't answer her. She walked over and leaned her head upside down to look at him, trying to get some kind of reaction. "Sam, hey."

He looked at her, the only one who still took him for what he was. The only one not trying to make him into something else.

"This doesn't change anything."

From the room, Dean pulled the curtains back so he could at least see what they were doing. He still didn't have a clear view of what the hell went on while he was gone.

She sat on her knees on the ground in front of him and rested her arms across his knees. "So he couldn't fight it, he couldn't defeat what he was supposed to become. What about that nest of vampires, the ones that didn't drink human blood?"

"And how many people do you think they killed, before they adapted?"

"We don't know, besides, they weren't as strong as you. They probably didn't have the same support system."

"We don't even know what I'm supposed to become."

"You're not _supposed_ to become anything." She told him. "It's not like a vampire bite, there's not a set of rules. Yellow eyes wanted you to become some evil psychic army but he had to be there to push, to shape the whole idea and he isn't exactly making house calls anymore."

He sighed heavily and leaned back on the bench.

"Sam look at me." He looked down at her. "I personally am seeing to it that you don't turn evil, and if I miss it and you do, I'll just beat it out of you."

That did make him laugh. "All right."

"Don't laugh! I'll beat the evil right out of you Sam Winchester, consider yourself warned."

He fought back a smile. "Terrified."

"Good." She got up and sat next to him on the bench, leaning against his shoulder. "Don't think I can't take you."

Sam smirked and leaned his head back again, more relaxed now. "You know I'm actually kind of glad I wasn't the one who had to tell him."

She laughed. "You wuss."

And he was ok with that. If he had told Dean to his face that he lied and was actually using his psychic abilities with Ruby, he would have ended up with a lot more than a couple blows to the face. He would have gotten the initial blind rage that he knew he wouldn't take out on Kayla. He did feel kind of bad though, leaving it up to her. It was a relief that it was out in the open, now if he just could figure out how much he knew about him and Kayla while he was gone. Who knows, his next ass kicking could be right around the corner.


End file.
